


A Study in the Development of Aggregate Preferences

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you have a problem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in the Development of Aggregate Preferences

"I think you have a problem," Nyota gasps against his shoulder, resting her cheek in the crook of his neck. He kisses her sweat-damp skin once more, then raises his head.

"How so?"

"This is the third time today."

"I am aware."

"Spock, it's one o'clock in the afternoon."

His lips twitch downward, abashed.

"My natural inclination is to suppress desire. This would clearly be neither tenable or appropriate in our situation, but there are... unexpected challenges to merely regulating such feelings."

Nyota purses her lips and clenches her jaw, trying not to laugh.

His eyebrow quirks.

She fails.


End file.
